friends to the rescue
by Prayrgurl333
Summary: Lily, James.The maurauders. Lots of pranks, payback and maybe in future... kidnapping!(PG-13 to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**Friends to the Rescue**

**By: Prayrgurl333**

**A/N: Okay this story might sound stupid and I came up with it about an hour ago so be nice and RR!!!!!PLEASE!!!**

**Friends to the Rescue**

**By: Prayrgurl333**

"Lillian Evans! WAKE. UP!" Sarah Jordan (a tall brown haired 17 year old gryffindor girl, whose hazel eyes would turn to the shade of red when she was angry. Lee Jordan's aunt) yelled, positioning a bucket of water over lilies head," You'll be sorry if you don't. GET. UP. NOW!"

"Leave... alone," Lily, said, her words muffled by her pillow.( Lily is a tall 17 year old gryffindor girl, with long red hair and emerald green eyes that expressed what she was feeling when you looked in them. She is slim and the top witch in her year and is also Head girl.)

"Okay if that's what you want." Sarah muttered a spell and all the water fell onto Lily's head.

"AHHH!" Lily screamed," Why You Little!"

Lily started chasing Sarah around the room.

"AH! HELP ME! AH! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! AHH! JAMES! REMUS! SIRIUS! TAYLOR! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE! ANY ONE! HELP!" Sarah screamed as she was chased into the gryffindor common room by a P/O'd Lily.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY. YOU. LITTLE..." Lily panted. Then suddenly hands grab the back of Lilies PJ's. It was Taylor (a petite, 17 year old, blonde girl who's eyes were turquoise but golden when she was ticked off.) Longbottom (frank's older sister) and Caitlin Malfoy (Draco's aunt, Lucius's little sister, she was in gryffindor to her parents disappointment and was disowned. Has long black hair and had black eyes that turned silver when the full moon was coming, she is tall and sort of on the weird side)

"Lil's shut up", The two girls stopped running and stared at the petite and the tall girls. "Sit!" They obediently sat on the armchairs next to them, they knew not to mess with Caitlin or Taylor when they had just woken up, or been woken up by someone else.

"Okay now Lil's why may I ask are you chasing loud mouth around?" Taylor asked rubbing her head and pointing her wand to herself, and she became fully dressed in her school uniform and fully smelling like vanilla (she is obsessed with vanilla anything)and her teeth sparkling white along with brushed hair that she was now putting into a pony tail.

"She. Poured. Water. On. Me. When. I. Was. Sleeping!" Lily yelled between breaths. Taylor and Caitlin looked at Sarah, Taylor's eyes a golden and Caitlin's laughing silently.

"Hey it's not my fault she missed morning classes."

"WHAT?!" a look of pure panic came over Lily's face." OMG! I'm a prefect and I missed morning classes!" Lily pointed at herself and whispered the same spell Taylor did and summoned her books. "I'm gonna go apologize to the teachers." Lily then ran out of the common room, while Sarah and Taylor started laughing their heads off.

"Guys that was mean... you really shouldn't have done that now when she finds out that classes were canceled she's gonna blow a gasket." Caitlin said shaking her head, to Sarah and Taylor's big surprise.

"Hey don't tell us off you made up the plan we just carried it through." Taylor said.

Lily's POV

" Professor Mcgonagall, I'm so sorry that I missed this morning classes. I over slept and my room mates didn't wake me up..." Lily quickly explained to the strictest teacher of the school.

"What are you talking about Miss Evans? Today's classes were canceled due to the fact that today is the first day back and professor Dumbledor wanted to give everyone a nice sunny day before classes started. I suggest you go back to your commonroom and relax while you can." replied the professor.

"Oh... um... okay...Bye," Lily ran out of Mcgonagall's office and began running to the gryffindor commonroom.

Oh they'll pay, Oh will they pay Lily thought as she said the password (Bravery) to get passed the fat lady and into Gryffindor tower.

"Hey lily. What's up?" greeted James (17 yrs. old, black unruly hair, glasses, loves Lily, also Lily's best friend) and giving Lily a big bear hug.

"James...ger...Off...can't...BREATH!" choked Lily.

"Oh sorry."

"Hey, do you know where Sarah and Taylor are?" she asked her eyes on fire. She looked around the commonroom and spotted Caitlin reading a book, she asked Caitlin w/ her eyes but Caitlin shrugged and went back to her book.

"Uh...um...hmm...I think they said something about... hold on let me put it in their exact words..."Outy, gotta go, lils fuming, gallon water, hide, see ya"...yeah...that's right."

"Thanks James, Bye." She ran back out of the portrait hole and went to the only place Sarah and Taylor were stupid enough to hide...The Girls Lavatory. Lily opened the door the lavatory and walked in, silent as a mouse. She could hear whispers and giggles coming from the last cubicle.

"Shh. She's gonna find us if you don't shut it."

Lily tiptoed over and opened the door. There was Taylor and Sarah, both standing on the toilet and covering eachothers mouths.

"So, Miss Longbottom and Miss Lee... it's time for a little payback."Lily pointed her wand at Taylor first. "Fijian" Taylor's hair suddenly turned rainbow colored and her outfit from her school uniform to a tight pink, blue polka-dotted bikini,

"Now for you." Lily pointed her wand and said the incantation again. She then levitated the two struggling girls into the Great hall and on top of the Slytherin (Taylor to her GREAT unhappiness, and I mean what SANE Gryffindor would be happy about that?) and gryffindor (Sarah but she was greatful that she wasn't as unlucky as Taylor) tables while the castle was eating Lunch.

"Fenga." The two girls started dancing.

"Lily, Please! Make it STOP!"Pleaded Sarah while doing a salsa dance at the Gryffindor table, with boys hooting and making Sarah feel VERY uncomfortable.

"Sorry, did you say something?" replied Lily sitting down next to James and taking a bite out of her French Toast.

"Professor Dumbledor! Please make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" pleaded Taylor as she did the cancan.

"Pengago," Dumbledor roared. Taylor and Sarah stopped dancing, and tried to catch their breath.

"Thank...(pant)...you...(BIG BREATH)... prof-fes-fes-or."Sarah panted while Taylor slumped down to sit on the table, But still keeping her distance from the Slytherins, who were (to Taylor's great displeasure) starting to pull on her bikini strap making it snap onto Taylor's back and also making her yelp in pain. Taylor's eyes started to turn golden.

"Miss Longbottom, Miss Lee Please escort your selves to gryffindor commonrooms and change into your school uniforms, please."Dumbledor asked his eyes twinkling with laughter. Sarah and Taylor, Suddenly started up and full of energy, Bounced off the tables onto the stone floor and through the big doors and into the Entrance Hall( but not before Taylor punched the Slytherin who snapped her strap) and out of sight. The hall burst out laughing.

"That was the best prank in the schools history." Remus said, gasping for air, for he was laughing very hard.

'I'll have to object Moony. The best is yet to come." Sirius said back watching Lily with sure knowing. Suddenly Taylor and Sarah came marching in, fully dressed and beat red.

"Now ladies, please, sit down and eat your Lunch. Oh and please see me after." The two girls sat down across from Lily and the marauders, with looks of Hatred on their faces.

"You will pay for that, RAVEN, You will pay." Sarah muttered under her breath.

"See if you can come up with a come back, Whisper." Lily said her eyes twinkling as Dumbledors had moments ago.

"I'm sure we will." Taylor grimaced and started whispering into Sarah's ear. Sarah got the same evil grin on her face.

"LUNCH IS NOW OVER PLEASE HAVE A NICE DAY." Said a voice that rang from all around the room. The students then started deserting the Great Hall, heading to their commonrooms or to other parts of the castle. Sarah pulled Taylor off to the side of the Hall.

"Okay tonight at midnight we put our plan into action."

"All right."

A/N:

Okay guys what do ya think? It's just my first chappie and I spent 2 hours on it! It' is 5 pages long so I hope you enjoyed it. Well I really like reviews

Hint hint!

So RR if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys! Here is the 2nd chapter that I've spent FOREVER on! FORGIVE ME! -Prayrgurl333 Chapter Two 

"Shh! You're going too wake her up!" Taylor whispered hastily, creeping over to Lily's bed.

"Here…" Sarah then put a silencing charm on herself and Taylor, but also made it so that they could talk to each other without the rest of the dorm hearing. "Here this is what we'll do, First you go get James. When you get back, I will levitate Lily into the Great Hall and you will follow me with him, all right?"

"All right" Taylor then left to the Boys dorm room. When she came back a minute later she asked "Do you have the sticky glue spell?" 

"Yeah"

"Okay then, let's go!"

The girls levitated Lily and James out of the Gryffindor Dorms, silently giggling at what they were about to do.

Lily's POV

A bright light shone from the front of Lily's face.

"Ugh…." She groaned as she opened her eyes still crusted with sleep. And that's when she saw the two giant lion face roaring at her. "OH MY GOD! AH!" She screamed, trying to back away from the frightening face. However she didn't succeed. As she looked down to see why she didn't move she saw four long wooden tables beneath her and another pair of feet next to her. As she looked up to see who it was she saw a mess of pitch-black hair and glasses. James Potter.

"ACK! James!" She shrieked, waking him up with a start.

"AHH! Lily what in the bloody hell was that for!" He shouted back. Then looked down and saw what the bloody hell her scream was for. "Oh My God! Lily why are we up here!"

"I don't know!"

"Well how the hell do we get down!"

"James if I knew how then I would have gotten us down a long time ago!"

A voice came from below, " Having fun are we?"

The two looked down and saw Sarah and Taylor giving each other high-fives and laughing evilly.

"SARAH! TAYLOR!" The two howled with spite, "GET US DOWN NOW!"

"You want to know something?" Taylor said,"I really don't think I want to. I think I will just leave you here in your under clothes for when everyone comes in for breakfast. Doesn't that sound like a blast Sarah?"

"Oh yes Taylor, I think that I would enjoy that very much!" She agreed with a twinkle of laughter in her eye.

With this the two mischief-makers left, swinging their hips from side-to-side in perfect unison.

Lily and James both watched the two girls strut away, Lily struggling to get free and to kill them both, and James watching their hips in a lustful way.

"James, I think they took my wand…James?" She looked over to see her friends eyes follow the pattern of her other friends hips. She started seething,"JAMES POTTER!"

He looked up with a start," hmm? Wa-What?"

"I think they took my wand. Is yours gone too?"

James wiggled around," Yep…I usually keep it…" He looked down. He was only wearing boxers. It was evident where he usually kept it.

"Does that mean they…" She looked disgusted at his boxers then up at James. He had a look of utter violation on his face. "EWWWW!"

A sudden boom was heard from the end of the hall. The doors began to open. And hundreds of students poured into the Great Hall. All of them immediately noticing James and Lily in their undergarments and laughing.

"Oh great…this is just great…Lily why the hell did you have to make Taylor and Sarah dance on the tables yesterday? You are the whole reason why we are in this mess!"

"Oh shut up James!"

"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter what in heavens name is going on here!" called the stern voice of Professor Mcgonagall.

"Oh…Umm…Hello Professor!" James said with a smirk on his face. "Lovely day isn't it!"

"Gortigur", she said with a wave and a flick of her wand.

Lily and James both drifted down from the ceiling, Lily trying to cover up her exposed chest and stomach, and James flexing for everyone to stare at in awe.

"Would you both please explain why you were up on the ceiling? And in your undergarments no less!" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Well you see Professor…" James started. Then Lily cut in,

"Professor, do you remember the little show that Miss Jordan and Miss Longbottom did yesterday morning? Well as revenge they put James and me on the ceiling so that we would be embarrassed too. Please forgive us all!" She then cried, getting down on her knees and pleading with the sour old woman.

"Miss Evans get up this second. Professor Dumbledore and I will speak to you both after classes and be sure to bring Miss Jordan and Miss Longbottom." She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" Lily replied running toward the doors with fascinating speed, James following close behind. Still flexing his muscles for all to see.

Once they had gotten out of the Hall, Lily Screamed.

"Oh My God! Can you believe them! To think my own friends would do that to me! When I think about It makes want to…just…GRRR!" She fumed with James following close behind.

"You know Lily…" He started" You should really see yourself from behind. It's not a bad picture." He smiled before seeing Lily's face and stopping." But then again you don't want to hear that right now do you. Hee hee. Sorry."

"We need to make a plan. A super Revenge plan that will never be beaten."

She stopped and began pacing up and down the hallway. Hand on chin in a thoughtful motion.

The she stopped," I've got it!"

She ran over to James and began whispering. James' face going from a silly grin to an evil smirk. "Next week" She said," We let the plan unfold."


End file.
